


Kanaya & Dave Ride The Bus

by Classpectanon



Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [61]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classpectanon/pseuds/Classpectanon
Summary: It felt like winter vacation had only lasted a day and a half, whizzing by with all the speed of a particularly quick moving animal at sustained speeds, or perhaps some kind of vehicle that could move far faster than any animal, but for longer periods of time. That being said, if there was one vehicle that it hadnotmoved quickly by, it would be the school bus currently trapping Kanaya Maryam, Dave Strider, and a handful of other kids who all went to the same school and were currently coming back from their day visit to Six Flags.61/365
Relationships: Kanaya Maryam & Dave Strider
Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085684
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Kanaya & Dave Ride The Bus

It felt like winter vacation had only lasted a day and a half, whizzing by with all the speed of a particularly quick moving animal at sustained speeds, or perhaps some kind of vehicle that could move far faster than any animal, but for longer periods of time. That being said, if there was one vehicle that it had _not_ moved quickly by, it would be the school bus currently trapping Kanaya Maryam, Dave Strider, and a handful of other kids who all went to the same school and were currently coming back from their day visit to Six Flags.

To be blunt, an amusement park is an awful place for anyone, much less school students, particularly a Six Flags, which for some god-forsaken reason was also where their choir competition was _also_ taking place at, for reasons that made perfect sense to the teachers in charge and absolutely none sense to any of the students, who were too busy being placated with the typical teenager shenanigans at an amusement park. Running around in overheated air, burning what little money those that had some from their parents had to use on oversized drinks, the bravest of them hopping onto the tallest roller-coasters, and, let's be real here, there were definitely some people finding secluded places to make out in.

Neither Dave nor Kanaya would confirm nor deny that that was what had happened with their respective significant others, and if you asked them, they would likely wallop you for the attempt at knowing.

And yet, behold, the cruelties of fate, those same significant others, perhaps from a quirk of ordering in who got to sit where, had been deposited onto the other of the two busses, driving right behind them on the freeway. Instead of sitting with them, Kanaya and Dave huddled together at the back end of the bus, where they could occasionally glance and wave at the bus behind them, both playing Nintendo DS. The sun had already hurtled down the horizon long ago, casting everyone in a shade of black, where they freely chattered and gossiped, and some napped, with their faces pressed up against uncomfortable bus leather until the sweat in the humid air made them peel away on each adjustment. At least one person brought a Japanese style fan, the occasional peeks of it into the walkway drawing Dave's attention behind his sunglasses. And then, every so often, the bus hit at a bump, everyone went flying, and one or two kids attempted to propel themselves upwards until they smashed into the ceiling and drew the ire of one of the chaperones.

"What do you have there, Dave? I didn't know you were the type to play video games." Kanaya asked, semi-facetiously, during a lull in the action, about halfway through the bus ride to hell, pointing a stylus towards Dave's very stylish red-and-black DS, like she was pointing out a piece of sushi on a plate that she would like to eat from. The entire bus ride, they had mostly been avoiding broaching the conversation, but something in Kanaya snapped a little bit and decided that the air was too quiet and full of sweat to allow it to continue without being jabbed with words.

"You... didn't know... I played video games? That sounds like a bald faced Pink Panther lie, and I just don't believe you. I believe you about as far as I can throw you, and considering we're both like a hundred and fifty pounds and I have all the arm strength of a dying snail without arms I would wager that it's not a very far pitch. I actually don't even think I could throw you - I could definitely push you, especially if you weren't giving any resistance, but, picking you up and giving you a good hurl or two? Spurious at best." Dave answered, furrowing his brow slightly behind his sunglasses before glancing back down towards his screen, clearly stressed out a bit. "Anyway, I'm playing Tetris and it sucks."

"Why are you playing it, if it sucks?" Kanaya asked matter-of-factly, planting some flowers in her virtual world and giving them a good water or two. Not because it was necessary, but because she liked to plant and water flowers.

"Do I look like the sort of person who enjoys Tetris?" Dave asked, lifting an eyebrow up as his DS pinged with the satisfying sound of dropping an I-piece in a carefully constructed slot, allowing four lines to be cleared at once, the vaunted "Tetris" of legend. "It's just good for long car rides. Classic. Like listening to Limp Bizkit with your bro, you know what I'm talking about? Both of you vibing to _Three Dollar Bills Yall_ , and, y'know, it's Fred Durst, he's packing a motherfuckin' chainsaw and all that. Y'know?"

"No, not really." Kanaya replied. "To both questions. I can't say I'm familiar with that band."

"Aiight, fair enough. Probably for the better." Dave replied, turning his attention back all the way down to his screen. "What about you?"

"Animal Crossing. Do you want to see my village?" She asked. Dave immediately snapped his DS shut, putting it into sleep mode.

"No shit? Gimme a tour."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. All views, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated.  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/classpectanon)


End file.
